What are they doing?
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: When Lincoln recruits Lana for a secret project, Lola gets curious as to what it is. But in the end, the Loud sisters all find out something about Lincoln they should have realised earlier. I'm not going to respond to guesses. You're all going to find out at the same time. Cover by Ink-Dub.
1. Chapter 1

The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.

Requested by Ink-Dub. Kind of. I was trying to think of a fic involving the twins when they asked for one. Soooooo, it counts. I think.

The twins of the Loud family were very different from each other. Lana loved animals, where as Lola hated the mess they made. Lola would always wear a dress, where as Lana saw them as nothing more than towels with glitter on them. But they did have a few things in common. Like how they felt about their big brother Lincoln. Weather they knew it or liked it didn't matter. They both looked up to him. Lana loved how he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty and how valued animal lives. And Lola loved how refined he could be and respected how he could find a way too get what he wants. And they both loved how he would do anything to make them happy.

It was Friday night at the Loud House, and Lincoln was searching for a certain sister. Lana. The girl who could fix any problem and tame any animal. She was smarter than she looked, with being able to understand and draw up blueprints with stopping for a moment. But she had poor hygiene.

Lincoln approached the twin's room and entered. He was greeted to the presents of both twins. Lola was playing with her tea-set, while Lana sat on her bed with her pets. They both looked at Lincoln as he entered. "Hey girls." He kindly greeted.

"Hey Lincoln." Lana calmly responded as she continued to stroke Bitey.

"Hi Lincoln." Lola greeted before she looked back to her tea party.

With the greetings out of the way, Lincoln walked further into the room and over to Lana's bed. Lana looked up to her brother in confusion. "Is there something you need Linc?" She asked her big brother.

"Yeah, I need you to come with me a moment." Lincoln answered as he pointed to the door with his thumb. His the way he spoke suggested it was something he wanted to tell her in private. And both girls picked up on it.

Lola picked up a hand mirror and began to check her makeup in it, while low key spying on the sole son of the Loud's and the older twin. She watched as they exited the room and quickly skirmished towards the door and peered into the hallway. She watched as Lincoln lead Lana into his room with a hand on her back.

Once Lincoln closed the door to his room, Lola slowly and silently slithered towards said door and rested her ear on the door. She heard nothing but incomprehensible whispers.

"I don't know Lincoln. Can we really pull this off?" Lola heard Lana whisper.

"Not so loud!" Lincoln harshly whispered back.

"Sorry." Lana apologised, whispering quieter then before.

After that Lola could no longer tell what they were saying. She could only understand who was talking, due to the changing pitches.

Lola understood that she wasn't going to get anything but caught if she stayed, and quietly slinked away.

 **Soon.**

Lola heard footsteps in the hallway, then the stairs. "I'm taking Charles for a walk, and Lana's coming with me!" She heard Lincoln bellow from the front door. Charles gave two short barks of excitement.

"Okay sweetie,make sure your both back before sunset." Rita calmly answered.

"Take care of your sister!" Lynn Sr ordered.

"She'll be fine." Lincoln reassured him. With that, Lincoln and Lana left the house.

Lola walked to the stairs and spotted Lisa at the top of the stairs. "Fascinating." The young genius thought aloud, as she was writing on a notepad.

"What are you doing?" Lola asked as she approached her little sister.

Lisa calmly faced, before answering. "I am updating my records of our older male sibling unit's unusual behaviour."

"Updating?" Lola repeats with confusion.

Lisa gave Lola a deadpan expression. "Do you really need me to tell you what updating means?" She asked with a tone that showed how unimpressed she was.

"Shut up Lisa!" Lola barked. She struggled to come forward about not being able to read, because she didn't want to be seen as another dumb model. "I know what it means! I just didn't know Lincoln was acing wired earlier!"

Lisa was unfazed by Lola's outburst. "Lincoln has been volunteering to walk Charles every afternoon during his free time, and not returning until just before sunset." Lisa informed Lola as she looked through her previous notes. "It is not surprising that you have not noticed with how little you have demanded his attention recently."

"What's he doing?" Lola asked.

"I do not know." Lisa confessed as she looked up from her notes.

"You don't know!?" Lola repeated in annoyance. "I though you was a genius!?"

"I am genius Lola. But it dose not mean I know everything." Lisa responded as she was beginning to get annoyed with Lola's attitude.

"But what about your cameras?" Lola asked. "Don't you have one in every room?"

"The only bedroom I have a camera in, is the one I share with Lily. I did have audio recording in everyone's room, but Lincoln found his and subsequently used it to record blackmail, to threaten me with so I don't it again." Lisa answered.

"What blackmail?" Lola asked with curiosity.

"None of your business." Lisa quickly responded. "Anyway, Lincoln getting Lana involved dose reduce the possibilities. Lisa said as she began to walk towards her's and Lily's room.

Lola soon followed Lisa. "I need all of your recordings of Lincoln from today to last friday." Lola requested in a formal tone.

Lisa rolled her eyes in response as she opened the doo to her sheared room. "If you want the recordings you can go through my surveillance yourself." Lisa responded with tiered tone of voice.

"Fine." Lola groaned as she followed Lisa inside and shut the door behind her. Lola went to Lisa's computer and began to reaserch her brother's activities.

Lisa was about to pick up one of her empty measuring bekers, before she turned around to Lola. "Why are you so jealous of Lana? You could of tried to spent time with Lincoln earlier, but now he has decided to bring Lana in on his secret project, you suddenly so bothered." She asked.

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous?" Lola quickly rerouted.

"Because you look up to him." Lisa answered as if it was the most simple question of her life.

"What makes you say that?" Lola asked with confusion.

"Why do you go to Lincoln when you need something?" Lisa calmly asked.

"Huh?" Lola was completely stunned. "Urm, because he usually says yes." She finally answered.

"But Leni is more likely to agree and Lori has been proven to be your ideal roommate out of all of us." Lisa commented.

Lola struggled to think. "Wellll-"

"Exactly." Lisa inturupted. "You look up to him. Why, I can't explain."

"Am I the only one?" Lola asked. She decided it was useless to argue, so she decided to get curious.

"No." Lisa answered. "Lana and Lilly also feel the same way. Lucy and Leni possibly do. And even I do to a certain extent."

"I just thought of something." Spoke with a sudden realisation. "Your trackers."

"You're right." Lisa realised. She took out her tablet and began tapping. "Dang it." Lisa moaned. He took off his and Lana's trackers. It says they're in his room."

 **Later.**

Lola had looked through all the footage and found nothing useful. "Nothing!" Lola yelled in frustration.

"We're back!" Lincoln yelled from downstairs. Followed by a few barks.

"AAAHHHHH!"

I was planning on making a cover for this, but the software I thought I bought, was actually a subscription that cost to much for how little I use it. I'll try to still make one, but no promises.


	2. Chapter 2

Lola stomped into the hall from the room her only younger sisters reside in. She found nothing in all of Lisa's recordings that indicate what Lincoln has being doing through out the week, and now he's home, so going through his stuff would be to risky. Lola despised being left in the dark. Speaking of Lincoln, she could hear his and her twin sister's laughter. But Lola could only hear one pair of footsteps, which confused her. She didn't have to wait long for a answer, as Lincoln came bounding up the stairs with Lana on his shoulders. Lola watch sulked in jealousy, as Lincoln put Lana down with a smile.

"Thanks for your help Lana." Lincoln spoke with appreciation.

Lana beamed at her big brother, before she hugged him with her head on his stomach. "No problem Linc. It was fun." Lana confessed as Lincoln hugged her back. "Are we going to be doing the same tomorrow?" Lana asked. Her voice did nothing to hide she was hoping the answer was yes.

Lincoln chuckled. "Of course we are. There is still a lot of work to do, and I can't do it without you in time." He answered as he gave Lana a light squeeze. "You're very talented Lana. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

 _"What about me? Dose Lincoln think I'm talented to? Or am I just another girl to him? Not even a sister."_ Lola questioned herself.

Lana looked up at Lincoln with wounder in her eyes. "Do you really mean that?" She asked with a soft voice.

"Of course I do. Remember what I told you when you substituted for Lola at that pageant?" Lincoln responded with a tender smile on his face. Lana nodded in response. "Whenever you doubt yourself, remember my words then and my words now. You are Lana Loud, if they don't like who you are, don't bother with them."

Lana snuggled up closer to Lincoln and held him tighter as she answered. "I will Linc. I promise."

Lola watched on with a deep seething jealousy running through her.

The trio's attention was shifted by the sound of a frog crock. Lana looked behind her and gasp in delight. "Hops!" Lana let go of Lincoln, turned around and picked Hops off the ground and held him tightly. "Aww, did you miss me Bubby?" She asked. Hops simply crocked in responses. "I wish I could tell you Hops, but Lincoln made me promise to keep my lips sealed." With that, Lana carried Hops into her's and Lola's room.

Lincoln couldn't help but smile as he walked to his room.

Lola let out a small sigh, before she went into her's and Lana's room.

 **Soon.**

"KIDS, DINNER!" Lynn Sr's echoed through the house.

All the Loud siblings made their way to the dinning table. when Lincoln opened the door to his room, he found he had a little visitor. "Lincoln!" Lily exclaimed as she raised her arms.

"Hi Lily." Lincoln answered in a soft, baby voice. He picked her up and cradled her against his chest. "Were you weighting for me?" Lily simply giggled as Lincoln gave her a small tickle. Lily began to babel as Lincoln carried her to the stairs. "Sorry Lily, I can't tell you what I'm doing." Lily's lip began to tremble and her eye began to tear up. Lincoln panicked. "I mean I can't tell you yet!" He quickly blurted out. This stopped Lily from causing a scene, as Lincoln began to carefully descend down the stairs. "It's a surprise. And we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise would we?" Lily shuck her head in response, before she babbled a bit more. Lincoln stopped walking, just outside the dinning room and laid himself against the wall. "I will show you and everyone else on Sunday. Okay?" Lily nodded in response.

With that settled Lincoln carried her into the room and placed her in her highchair, next to Lola. When Lincoln went to his own seat, Lola took a small listening device from Lily's diaper. "Thanks Lily." She whispered. Lily looked at Lola for a moment before Rita came and distracted her with food.

With that done, Lola commenced a her plan to nudge the other sisters that had been left in the dark to start paying interest, in Lincoln and Lana's activities. "So Lincoln..." She politely spoke. Lincoln and the rest of her family all looked at her, confused as to why she was using that tone. "...Why are you taking Charles out for walks so much?"

All eyes focused on Lincoln. "Why not?" He responded with a casual shrug, before he continued to eat. Lana, who had seated herself next Lincoln looked between the two. Ready to intervene at a moments notice.

"Well, it's just you didn't seem to pay much attention before, but now you out with him for as long as you can get?" Lola pushed on without dropping her genital tone. "And let's not forget how you asked to speak to Lana in privet."

Lincoln chocked on his food, causing Lola to smirk as she knew she caught him off guard. Some of the Loud's looked among each other with curiosity. "Lana said I don't spend as much time with the pets as I should do. I asked if she wanted to with to see how ell we was getting on." Lincoln recovered, using his casual tone as before.

"What about Cliff?" Lola questioned with a raised brow.

"Cliff doesn't like to be walked." Lincoln answered without looking away from his food.

"Walt?"

"He would fly away."

"Geo?"

"Not interested. And he bites when you pick him up."

"What about Fangs? I've seen Lucy take him out for walks."

At this point Lana decided to interrupt, but her method was far less delicate than her twin's or brother's. "What is this!? 20 questions!? Stop being so nosy Lola!" Lana demanded.

"I am not being nosy!" Lola retorted.

"Are too!" Lana argued.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Girls!" Lynn Sr interrupted them. "That's enough arguing."

"Lincoln is not hurting anyone, so leave him alone." Rita joined in.

Both the twins huffed and that was the last of it as Leni changes the subject as she discover the mercury in a thermometer doesn't turn blue when it's cold.

 **Soon.**

After dinner it was bedtime. Lana had fed the pets and was getting ready herself. She took off her overalls and boots. She then grabbed her pillow and walked to the door. Lola caught her and was confused at her twin's behaviour. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Lana rolled her eyes and groaned. "I'm staying in Lincoln's room, so you can't interrogate me all night." She answered, and left without another word.

Lola simply shrugged without a care. She could now safly listen to what Lily had pried out of Lincoln and she had triggered the other sister's curiosity. Lola had played her hand well.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now Saturday morning at The Loud House, and Lola decided that she has gave her sisters enough time to theorise on what Lincoln and Lana were doing. Lola was like Lisa, and couldn't think of what it could be. Hopefully one of their other sisters has figured it out. or at least could give her more information.

When Lola walked out into the hall, she saw Lana holding Lincoln's hand as she dragged him to the bathroom. "Come on! I don't want at the back of the que!" She said as they passed Lola. Lola noticed that Lincoln was smiling at his little sister's antics. As if he found them cute.

This aggravated Lola to no end. She was the cute one! Not Lana! Lola suckled before she slowly made her way to the back of the que. Lynn, Lisa and Luan, had managed to get in line after Lincoln and Lana. Lola peered around the side of the que to see what her older brother and twin was up to. Lincoln was ruffling Lana's hair while he helped Lucy write a poem as she stood on the other side of Lana. Lola could see the content smile on Lana's face from where she was, and only made her more jealous.

 **Soon.**

As Lola expected, Lincoln and Lana had left the house as soon as they were ready for the day. And said they wouldn't be back until sunset. Saying they would got out for lunch.

Once Lola was certain they had left for the day, she went straight to question her remaining siblings. She looked over to the single chair, where her oldest sister Lori was sat, she was completely absorbed into her phone. "What do you think they're doing?" Lola asked in her most causal tone.

"Don't know. Don't care." Lori answered without looking away from her phone.

 _"Helpful."_ Lola sarcastically thought to herself. with that Lola hooped off the couch to find another sister. Lola didn't have to travel far, as she found Lynn drinking a glass of water from practising one sport or another out back. "Hey Lynn." Lola greeted.

"What's up?" The sporty sister greeted Lola.

"Do you have any idea what Lincoln and Lana are doing?" Lola asked.

Lynn just shrugged before answering. "Walking Charles. Not intense enough for my liking, but it's not a bad start."

Lola looked at Lynn with a less than impressed expression. _"Was Lincoln the first one born with more than **half** a brain?"_ She questioned herself.

Lynn noticed Lola's expression. "What?" She asked.

Lola decided not to waste her time explaining and left, while saying. "It's nothing. See you around Lynn."

Lynn shrugged as she went to make a sandwich.

Lola travelled to the garage, follow the sound of a certain someone's electric guitar. Lola opened the door that joined the garage to the house and walked in front of Luna to get her attention. "What's up Low's?" Luna asked.

"I'm just wondering if you know what Linky and Lana are doing? And please give me a better answer than Lynn and Lori have." Lola answered.

Luna let go of her guitar and aloud the strap to take its weight, as she rubbed her chin in thought. "Hard to say. Dude's had a lot of secret projects." She mentions.

"Yeah, he has. But this is the first time he's brought Lana into it. Why isn't he working with Clyde!?" Lola thought out loud.

Luna smirked upon hearing Lola's words. "So that's what's go you so upset." She spoke.

"Huh?" Lola murmured, as she lost her train of thought.

"You're just jealous." Luna said with a smirk and a eye roll.

"I'm not jealous!" Lola screeched. "Well, not just jealous." She silently admitted. "I'm just curious."

"Riiiight." Luna said with another eye roll. "Sorry dudet, he's kept me in the dark as much as he has you. For all I know it could be a revenge prank on Luan, involving wet dog water.

Lola sighed. "All right. Thanks anyway Luna." With that Lola left the garage, and Luna continued playing.

Lola made her way upstairs and entered Lynn and Lucy's room. She was disappointed to find her goth sister missing. "LUCY!" Lola's scream echoed through out the entire house, thanks to the ventilation system. Lola tapped her foot impatiently as she stared at the open doorway.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked from behind her in monotone voice.

Lola jumped as she increased the distance between herself and Lucy. "I want for you to stop doing that!" Lola responded in frustration.

"Mmm, no. What else do you want?" Lucy calmly retorted.

"What do you know about Lincoln's secret plan?" Lola questioned.

"He has used the same excuses every time, so Charles is apart of the plan." Lucy answered.

"Annnd?" Lola urged Lucy to continue.

"That's all I know." Lucy responded.

"Seriously?" Lola asked, too which Lucy just shrugged. Lola groaned in annoyance and left to find Luan.

Lola checked Luna and Luan's, and low and behold Luan was practising her stand-up routine. "Hey Lola!" Luan greeted and out stretched her hand.

Lola looked at her hand and back to her sister. "Nice try Luan." She speaks up.

"Don't you trust me Lola? I'm...shocked. Ha ha ha!" Luan asks with a smile as she kept her arm stretched out to her younger sister.

"With good reason." Lola responds. "I need to see your recordings of Lincoln's bedroom."

"I don't have cameras in Lincoln's room." Luan answers. "Or any of your rooms. I only post stuff with your permission and I know you would never let me post something that was recorded in your bedroom."

Lola looks at Luan for a moment. "Huh." She mutters.

"You have seriously got to trust me more." Luan mentions.

"Stop trying to prank me every chance you get and I might." Lola returned.

"And let perfect opportunities go to waste? No chance." Luan replied.

Lola simply left the room. There was only one sister left to question. But was it worth it? None of the others had any idea what they were up to. So why would Leni of all people? Lola had time to turn Lincoln's room upside down afterwards, so she might as well. Lola wen to the room of her oldest sister and saw Leni reading a fashion magazine on her bed.

Leni looked upon hearing the door open. "Oh hey Lola." She greeted with a bright warm smile.

"Hi Leni." Lola greeted back. "You wouldn't happen to know what Lincoln and Lana are up too, would you?"

"Well of course I do." Leni answered.

Lola's who body straightened with surprise at Leni's answer. "You do?"

"Totes. I remember what he said yesterday." Leni responded.

As Leni repeated what Lincoln said last nigh, Lola could only think one thing. _"Time for plan B."_


	4. Chapter 4

After having her lunch, Lola rocketed up to Lincoln's room, and ripped his door open. "Now. Where do I start?" Lola thought aloud.

"How about you leave his room alone?" Lucy spoke from behind her.

Lola gave a small shriek of fear, as she turned to face the one Loud who didn't live up to the name. Lola simply responded. "Why?"

"Because he wouldn't do it to you." Lucy answered. That was true, but it was more than that. Lucy felt she owed him her loyalty, due to Lincoln protected her own personal secret. Lucy's Princes Pony books were stashed in secret spots through out the house, per Lincoln's suggestion. She didn't want to feel like she betrayed his trust.

"Oh come on Lucy. You aren't the slightest bit curious?" Lola asked her older sister.

"I am, but Lincoln's plans always reveal themselves in due time." Lucy argues.

"He did say we would all find out tomorrow." Lola mentioned as she stroked her chin.

Lucy tilted her head to the side. "How do you know that?" She asked.

Lola gave a nervous chuckle. "I may, or may not have, bugged Lily." She answered with a skittish tone.

"Sigh. You are still not going in Lincoln's room." Lucy responded.

"Or What!?" Lola demanded with aggression. "You'll tell him!? He probably knows i'm going to search his room!"

"If he already knows, why do you expect to find something?" Lucy's question swapped Lola's aggression, with sudden realisation. "He will have destroyed, or moved any possible clues."

Lola sighed in defeat. "Dang it." She grumbled in defeat, as she walked past Lucy and back to her room.

Lucy grasped the handle of Lincoln's door and slowly closed it. Lucy herself was tempted to search the room, but refused to betray her brother's trust.

 **Later.**

Lincoln and Lana came home, and Lana didn't sound overly happy. "No means no Lincoln!" Lana spoke. Lola heard Lana coming up the stairs from their room, with someone else she could only assume was Lincoln. Lola opened the door and glanced peeked over to the stairs.

Lana was at the top and Lincoln soon came up after her. "Lana." He called to her.

Lana turned around and faced Lincoln. "What!?" She demanded.

Lincoln got down on one knee and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "Lana look, I can do this by myself if you really don't want to."

"So why do want me to do this so much?" Lana asks with confusion.

"Because you have helped me so much. It would feel wrong if you wasn't their at the end." Lincoln softly answers.

Lana looks at her only brother for a moment. "Will be as bad last time?" She asks with a whisper.

"No where near. All you will have to do is follow me around a bit, and I can handle the rest." Lincoln answers with a gental tone.

"Alright. I'll do it." Lana responds, before Lincoln pulls her in for a hug.

"Thanks Lana." Lincoln speaks, before he lets her go. "Why don't you go and enjoy yourself, while I handle final preparations?"

Lana nodded and left for her shared room, while Lincoln went into the attic.

Lola opened the door more, so her twin could enter. "What was that all about?" Lola asked.

"You'll probably figure it outtomorrow." Lana casually answered.

Lola kept hold of the door handle as she turned around to face Lana. "Is that all you're going to tell me?" Lola asked, unamused.

"Yep." Lana answered as jumped back on her bed and picked up Izzy. "But I can tell you one thing."

"What is it?" Lola questioned. Lana's info could put everything into context.

"Lincoln took me to Burping Burger for lunch." Lana boasted.

"That's so unfair!" Lola whined, too which Lana just chuckled. Lola left with the room with a scowl at her grinning twin. Closing the door behind her. Lola entered Lisa and Lily's room, too find both sisters present. Lily was sleeping in her bed, with both her teddy and blanket with her. Lisa was working reading her book on English to Mandarin translations. Lisa looked up as Lola silently crept over to her. "Here to check the cameras again?" Lisa whispered.

"Lincoln just went into the attic and there must be something we missed." Lola whispered back.

Lisa let out a weak sigh and put her book down, before she went over to her computer. Lola wordlessly follow the little genius and watched as she brought up the footage. Every click of the mouse and tap of the keyboard echoed through out the room, but did nothing to effect Lily's slumber. "I assume you want to check the basement camera first?" Lisa quietly asked.

"Yeah." Lola answered with a whisper. Lisa selected the camera to find nothing but a black screen. "Is it broken?"

"No, this happened." Lisa quietly answered, as she swapped to muted recording where Lincoln pointed to the camera after spotting it. He said something, before Lucy came into view and covered the lens with a black cloth.

"Dang it." Lola muttered. "What about the outside camera's? He could be stashing something in the tree or something." Lisa checked the camera's recordings of earlier. Lincoln held Charles's lead with Lana walking on the other side of him. They walked up to the door, wipped their feet, and entered. "Nothing."

"Lincoln got Lana to wipe her feet, without saying a word." Lisa whispered. "Astonishing."

"Well. We know they've been in a field." Lola muttered.

Leni entered the room and walked over to Lily's crib. "Lily. It's time to get up sweetie." She softly spoke as she stroked Lily's cheek, with the back of her fingers. The slight disturbance caused Lily to slowly wake. "Hey sleepy head." Leni spoke softly as Lily's eyes focused on her. Lily stretched as Leni picked her up. Leni looked over to Lisa and Lola. "Dinner's ready." She gently told them. With that she left with Lily, and Lisa close behind her.

Lola couldn't believe it time was up. Lincoln had won.

And you now have all your clues. Good luck, the answer shall be revealed next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Sunday morning. The door the Lana and Lola's room opened, to show the sole son of the Loud's. Lincoln was still in his pyjamas as he approached the bed of the older twin. "Lana." He called. "Come on Lana, you need to get up."

"Do I have to?" Lana groaned as turned to face her brother.

"Afraid so. come on, dad's make our breakfast." Lincoln answers as he pulls Lana, out from beneath her covers and carries her out into the hall.

Lola had heard everything. She tried to get out of bed but found herself to tired to move and decided to lay there a little longer.

 **With Lincoln and Lana.**

Lincoln carried Lana to the kitchen as she woke up. Once Lana realised their dad had prepared them both breakfast sandwiches Lana quickly felt a serge of energy flow through her.

Lana waited in anticipation for her food as Lincoln set her down in her seat, before sitting in the one next to her. Once they had finished eating, Lincoln began to speak. "Okay Lana, I need you to wash Charles, and then wash yourself. By the time you are done I will have ironed your suit, and placed it on your bed. you got all of that?" Lana nodded in response, and Lincoln turned to Lynn Sr. "Dad, as soon as Charles is washed, I need you to brush him until he's dry. Then put him in his crate. And can you check we have any paper work we need?"

"You can count on me Son." Lynn Sr answered with a thumbs up.

"Thanks Dad. Okay let's move." Lincoln said and they left the table, to do their tasks. As Lincoln and Lana left he talked to his little sister. "Sorry about not telling dad was in on this earlier, but I couldn't risk anyone finding out." He apologised.

Lana simply shrugged. "I get it." She casually responded. With that Lincoln went into the basement to collect Lana's suit for ironing, while Lana went to grab Charles.

Lincoln and Lana's sisters them watched with curiosity as they did their own morning routines. After Lana put on her suit from Halloween, and tied her hair into a single ponytail. She went down stairs and waited on the couch for Lincoln to get ready. Lana preferred suits to dresses, because it had pockets for her thing. Even if the pockets are small. Lola was now ready for the day, and noticed her twin. "Is that what the argument was about?" Lola asked. _"It dose explain why he was the basement."_ She thought to herself.

"Yeah, you now how I am about staying clean." Lana answered.

Lola sat next to her twin. "So are you finally going to tell me what you are doing?" She asked with a exhausted tone.

"Nope." Lana answered with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" Lola whined.

"It's not time yet." Lana answered.

Before Lola could continue her questioning, Lincoln came down stairs. "Come on Lana, it's time to go!" With that, Lana leaped off the couch on out the door with Lincoln and Lynn Sr close behind.

Lola sighed and looked at where Lana was sat. She noticed a piece of paper with a T.V. channel and a time written on it.

 **Soon with Lincoln and Lana.**

They had arrived. It has all been building up to this. The Royal Woods dog show. (Surprise!) Lincoln and Lana had been training Charles all week for this. Lincoln carried Charles's crate as both himself and Lana, followed Lynn Sr inside. Their farther handed in and signed the necessary paperwork, before turning to his accompanying children. "I'm going to take my seat in the stands. Lincoln, take care of your sister, and good luck to the both of you." He said with a smile.

"We will Dad." Lana answered.

"I'll make sure Lana is safe." Lincoln reassured him.

Lynn Sr nodded in satisfaction and left the two as they parted ways.

 **Soon.**

They had taken Charles out of his crate and out him on his lead. They had entered the Jr's mongrel (mixed breed) segment of the competition. Although they was certain he was a pedigree (pure breed) American Bulldog they did not know his family tree and could not get him verified as one, so they were unable to qualify.

Lincoln looked around at the compaction. There was a terrier cross with golden fur, but had a matt in its chest fur that the owner was struggling to brush out. A 3/4 greyhound 1/4 border collie, that was constantly pulling on the lead. As well as about 10 others.

Lana hated waiting. It was the worst part of anything. Especially when it came to a challenge. The tight chest. The deep breaths. The general uneasy feeling that ran through every nerve in your body. "I hate waiting." She muttered.

"Me too." Lincoln responds. Lana looks up at Lincoln, too see him smiling at her. Lana gives him a smile back.

 **Soon with Lola.**

Lola had gathered all her remaining siblings in front of the T.V. just before what ever Lana and Lincoln wanted them to watch aired. They didn't take much persuading, as Lincoln and Lana's actions that morning had baffled them all. Once they had all gathered, Lola turned on the T.V., and swapped to the necessary channel number.

"Coming up next, is the Royalwoods dog show." A female announcer spoke.

"A dog show!?" Lola repeated in surprise.

"So that's what they've been up to." Luna commented with a shrug.

"I should have known." Lisa thought aloud.

"Huh." Lucy muttered.

"Ooo, I read about this in this weeks fashion magazine. Some of the dogs looked so adorable!" Leni mentioned.

"You what!?"Lola yelled in fury.

"I read about it in this weeks fashion magazine?" Leni repeated, not realising what she had done.

"And when I asked you if you had any idea what they were up, you didn't think to tell me about it!?" Lola shouted.

"Why would I?" Leni asked with confusion.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Lola screamed as she leaped at Leni but was held back by Luan and Luna.

"Down girl. Ha ha ha, get it?" Luan joked.

"Could keep it down!? I'm trying to watch this!" Lynn mentioned.

"And now we have Lincoln and Lana Loud, and their dog Charles." A elderly man announced from the T.V. "Now it is believed that Charles is a American Bulldog, but Lana found him on the street so it could not be verified. Another interesting fact about the contestants is that they have nine sisters, including Lana's younger twin." He said as they walked out with Charles walked by Lincoln's side.

"Aaw, they look so cute in their suit's." Leni mentioned with puppy eyes.

"Lincoln! Lana!" Lilly called to her siblings. Although she began to get upset when they didn't respond.

Luna noticed this, and began to bounce her on her knee. "They can't hear you Lilster." Lily began to giggle a little.

So that's the secret, but it's not the final chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln, Lana and Charles had reached the final stage and were being interviewed, by a blonde woman. "Here we have Lincoln and Lana Loud, and their dog, Charles. What I found interesting, is that you claim to have nine other sisters. Is this true?" She asks.

"Yep." Lana answers.

"And where are they now?" The woman asks.

"Well, we left a note. So they are hopefully watching right now." Lincoln mentions, before he waved to the camera.

"Lola was sat next to me. So if not. It's her fault." Lana speaks up.

"Do all of your names begin with L?" The reporter wondered.

"Yeah. It goes; Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Me, Lucy, Lana here, Lola, Lisa and last but not least, Lily." Lincoln responds.

"So why did you keep this a secret from them?" The reporter asked.

"With so many people working on the same project and so many unique personality. Ideas clash a lot and you end up getting nowhere." Lincoln explained with Lana nodding in agreement. "Sometimes more isn't merrier. "

"I see. Well good luck with wining that trophy and prize money." The women spoke. With that she left them.

"Hey Lincoln." Lana spoke up. She had been wondering something, and felt now is a good time to mention it.

"Hmm?" Lincoln murmured as he looked to his younger sister.

"Sooo, Who's going to keep the trophy?" Lana asked.

"Well. I was thinking that if I give you my half of the prize money, I get to keep the trophy. How dose that sound?" Lincoln responded with a big smile.

Lana wasn't buying it. "Why?" She asked.

"Oh come on Lana. You get all the money. I get the trophy. We both win!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Suddenly, it clicked. Lana assumed Lincoln entered for the prize money, but she had it all wrong. Lana then went on to wounder why, and she instantly remembered the video contest. Lana felt as if she was hit by a ton of bricks. "You don't need to prove yourself Lincoln." Lana softly spoke.

Lincoln was stunned at Lana's words. "Huh?" He questioned. They heard a loud applause and some muffled speaking. "Come on. Let's win the trophy first." Lincoln ordered. With that Lincoln, Charles and a concerned Lana walked to the stage.

Lincoln and Lana came first, and when it was debated that Lincoln had cheated by due to Lana helping, he simply said this. "I do not believe for a second that any contestant; got their dog, trained it everything it knows and and did the necessary grooming by themselves. Lana was simply young enough to join me." And with that they were handed the trophy and a check worth $150.

 **Later.**

Lincoln and Lana didn't say a word to each other during the ride home. The only one to speak was Lynn Sr,as he mentioned how proud of them he was. Lincoln couldn't stop grinning at that. And Lana understood a bit more how Lincoln could feel like he compared to the rest of them.

Vanzilla came to a stop and they exited the van. Lynn Sr rushed to the door and grabbed the handle. "Are you ready?" He asked as the three approached him. Lincoln and Lana knew what was coming next and nodded, with smiles plastered on their faces.

The second Lincoln and Lana entered the house, Rita scooped them up and pepper kissed the pair of them. "There's my winners!" She praised.

Lincoln and Lana fidgeted and giggled, until she put them down.

Next Lincoln and Lana's sister swarmed them to congratulate them.

 **That night.**

After the adrenaline had died down, Lana realised how seeing all of his sisters get such attention again and again, without ever getting it himself would effect Lincoln. The first time he ever had a victory celebration was when he won the comic contest, but herself and other sisters had earned it at a younger age.

Lana had gathered all of her sisters in Lori and Leni's room, to talk about it. "Okay Lana, we're all here, so what is this all about?" Lola asked.

"Wait! Lincoln's not here yet!" Leni called out.

"Ugh. Leni, Lana gathered us to talk about Lincoln." Lori responded.

"Oh. Why?" Leni asked when she turned to Lana and so did the other sisters.

"Well. Do you all remember that time Lincoln posted embarrassing moments of us all without our permission, for that video contest?" Lana asked. She was soon meet with a chorus of groans and sighs.

"What about it?" Lynn questioned as she rolled her eyes.

"You remember how desperate he was for a trophy? He was the same at the dog show. He offered me all the prize money, if i let him keep it for himself." Lana explained.

"That's weird." Lola mentioned.

"What are you trying to say Lans?" Luna asked. Her tone showed she was catching on, but wanted to hear it for herself.

"Lincoln doesn't feel like he measures up to us." Lucy answered. Lana simply nodded.

This shocked the other sisters. Lincoln's insecurity was staring them right in the face for how long? And they had only just noticed. "Are you sure Lana?" Lori asked with concern.

"What other excuse is there?" Lana responded. Not wanting to believe it herself.

"Why didn't we see this earlier?" Lynn thought aloud.

"We were to mad as to think of why he would do such a thing in the first place." Lisa mentioned.

"But what about the trophy we made him!? And that time he won that comic contest!? And that time he was on that game show with dad!?" Leni asked frantically asked before turning to face Lucy. "You don't feel same way, do you Lucy!?" She asked as she began to shake the goth girl.

"No. I have a binder full of poetry certificates in a binder, sat in the attic." Lucy answers.

"Why have you told us?" Luna asks.

"Because she doesn't like being crowded." Lincoln answered from the now open door. "I overheard you all when I was leaving the bathroom."

"How did you find out? Luan wondered.

"I caught her in the act." Lincoln answered. "I bought her a pizza to have to herself to celebrate, and have ever since."

"Did you hear Leni's rant?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, and to answer. We didn't win on Legends. As much as I appreciate the trophy you made for me, we all know it's a pity prize. And yeah I genuinely won the comic contest. You all have at least five awards. And it took me so long to just get one." Lincoln meekly spoke the final sentence.

"It wasn't a pity prize, you earned it!" Lynn quickly defended the trophy.

"Yeah, by being a lousy brother in the first place. Most improved brother. I shouldn't have been a bad one in the first place." Lincoln murmured as he stared at the floor.

"I told you I should have worded it." Lucy mentioned. this got her multiple glares from her sisters. "What?"

Luna approached Lincoln and got down on one knee. "I'm sorry bro. I should have noticed earlier." She said with a sombre tone.

Lincoln looked Luna in the eyes in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I used to feel the same way." Luna answered. before she placed her hands on his shoulders "And you remember what you said to me?" She asked Lincoln, to which he shook his head. "Well you were only 3. But what you said was. "Luna, trophy or not. You're still my big sister. And I love you." And it's the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Luna had a tear in her eye just thinking back to it, and so did Lincoln. Luna pulled Lincoln in for a hug, and Lincoln quickly returned it. Luna's lips tugged into a smile as another memory came forth. "Do you remember the day before my first school talent show?" She asked.

"Yeah, something was wrong with your equipment, and I offered to spend the night in the garage fixing it." Lincoln answered as he too smiled at the memory.

Luna giggled a little. "I found you passed out on the floor, the next day. I still can't believe you managed to test it all without waking anyone. You're the only person I know to have managed that. You deserve a trophy for managing to pull that off. I wouldn't have won that day if it wasn't for you." She spoke. "And I wouldn't have got this far without your support."

"The only poems that I have ever won with, are the ones you helped me with." Lucy mentioned. "You have always made them better than anything I could make alone."

"When I thought I was horrible at comedy, you proved me wrong." Luan spoke with a smile.

"You have always helped me with my pageants, and gave me the confidants to enter in the first place." Lola spoke up.

"You've done so much for all of us, and been there whenever we need you. I don't think we show how much we appreciate that sometimes." Lori spoke up. "Don't think I don't know about how you threatened Bobby when we started dating."

Lincoln released himself from Luna and walked to the centre of the room. "What did I do to deserve such great sisters?" He rhetorically asked.

"That's easy bro. You were you." Luna answered with a smile. Lincoln smiled back as he opened his arms, and all his sisters dived in for a group hug.

 **Soon.**

Lincoln was now in his pyjamas as he was about to enter his bed there was a knock at the door. Lincoln opened it to find Lola in her nightgown. "Is there something you need?" Lincoln asked.

"Did you really think you didn't measure up to any of us? Even me?" She questioned.

Lincoln looked at Lola with concern. "What's this about?" He asked as he crouched to her level.

"Well, I know I just got lucky with my looks, and there's plastic surgery. So is there really anything truly special about me?" Lola wondered.

"Of course there is Lola. You're extremely determined to always better yourself, and never stop at good enough. You push yourself to do better than anyone else and that's what makes you special." Lincoln answered.

Lola could help but smile as she hugged her brother. "I got pretty jealous that you was spending so much time with Lana. Can I stay with you tonight?"

Lincoln chuckled. "It would only be fair." Lincoln answered. And let Lola come in.

 **The End.**

Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. Hope to hear from you in the next one.


End file.
